Trapped: The Reveal
by miraculousladybug300
Summary: Everyone thought it was a normal day in Paris but the works of one akumitized villian, Oiseau, traps Ladybug and Chat Noir away! will our heroes save the day, or will they find out who they are?
1. A Day Like Any Other

It's was like any other morning, marionette waking up after having 30 mins of sleep after ether patroling the city of Paris or fighting an akuma with chat. After all this most nights, it was a miracle that she got enough sleep and she had time to do her homework.

Oh no! She was 10 minutes late for school already! Alya would be so mad! She quickly shoved on her clothes, opened her purse for tiki to fly inside and ran downstairs.

"Morning honey!, I've made your favourite!" Remarked Sabine

"Sorry mum, I'm late for school again, no time to eat!"

Marionette planted a quick kiss on her Sabine's cheek, grabbed some cookies (for Tiki of course) and ran to school, slamming the bakery door behind her.

•Alya POV•

Where is she?? Were going to be late!! Who am kidding, it's Marionette were talking about. She's probably staring at her shrine of Adrien and saying his name over and over again.

I should call her just incase.

•Normal POV•

"ALYA!"

"Hey where are you marionette, me and Nino have been waiting outside school for fifteen minutes!"

"I'm... On... My... Way... Running... Now... Gunna... Pass... Out..." Panted marionette as she charged herself towards the general direction of school.

"Oh okay, see ya in class!"

Alya put the phone down, sighed and then laughed. "come on Nino, she'll be here soon"

Hand in hand, the power couple walked into the school gates and up the stairs to their class.

Ten minutes later a hot and bothered Marionette charged into class, panting as she took her seat.

"Late AGAIN I see" said the teacher

"Emphasis on the 'again'" whispered Alya

"Sorry Miss, I woke up late" sighed Mari

"Do you have a note?"

"No miss..."

"Sorry young lady but you need to be on time, half an hour detention after school, be there"

"Yes miss" said marionette, disappointed in herself for being so foolish, she needed to get her priorities together, even if that included saving Paris.

"Ohhhh, poor Marionette, the third detention this week! It's shows how worthless you are! You can't even wake up on time!" Mocked Chloe, the highschool's biggest achievement, but the students worst nightmare.

"Shut your big gob Chloe, at least marionette spends time ACTUALLY doing her homework instead of doing her nightly skin care routine!" Shouted Alya, desperate to give Chloe a piece of her mind, "right Mari?!"

"Ummmm"

"Mari?"

"Actually that's another thing I forgot, my homework."

"Hours detention! Do you not care about school at all Miss Dupain Cheng?"

"I do miss"

"Great! Homework tomorrow, no excuses!"

"Okay miss"

•Narrator Cuts-in-bit•

This is usually how Marionettes day started. Late, insult from Chloe, detention. All that good stuff, but the one thing that was different about today, was that Adrien wasn't anywhere to be found!

Where could he be? *DUN DUN DUNNNNN* (Sorry, just had too)

•Normal POV•

It was lunch time, and Adrien was still nowhere to be seen. As soon as the lunch bell rang, the trio took their chance and ran out of school and too the bakery.

About 10 minutes later they arrived. Alya and Nino hand in hand, beaming. Marionette took the chance and walked Infront of the couple. She opened the decorative autumn-themed door and a familiar soft bell rang through the room.

"Hi sweetie, come for some lunch?" Sabine said, sweetly

"Hey kids!" Chuckled Tom, Marionettes dad.

"Hey dad, mum, can we grab some stuff?"

"Sure honey, it's all on us!"

"Omg thanks soooo much dudesss... Uuhhh...I mean... Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng" said Nino, embarrassed at his own uncontrollable mouth.

"Don't mind him" said Alya, nervously laughing and putting her arm around her boyfriends shoulders, not knowing how Mari's parents would react to being called 'dudes'.

"Oh no it's fine!" Smiled Tom. He could tell that both Alya and Nino were VERY uncomfortable, so he tried to make the best of it.

Alot of deciding and eating later, the gang left the bakery and headed back towards school. They reached the front of the school and stopped to munch on what hadn't been eaten.

"Hey, I wonder where Adrien is, we haven't heard from him all day!" Said Marionette

"Is somewon worrying bout her cwushh!" Alya said, while talking like a child.

"Relax dude, I'm sure he's just got an unexpected photoshoot or something." Answered Nino, as this was usual for Adrien but he had never been this late before.

As if on queue, Adrien's car rolled up to school. The handsome blonde stepped out shut the door and in Marionettes mind, flicked his overgrown hair in slow motion and let it fall back into perfect shape.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late! I had an unexpected photoshoot! How much did I miss?"

"Told ya! My words exactly" Nino whispered to Mari.

"Hmm?" Asked Adrien

"Nothing! How was the shoot?" Asked Alya

"Average, as usual. Hey Mari, how's your designs going?"

"Hi... Umm...nicely...ummmm...no...what I meant to say was... Your nice...nooooooo...I meannnnn..." Mari stuttered

"What she meant to say was that her designs are going well and that she finds you attractive!" Alya butted in, as usual.

"ALYA!!!!"

"MARINETTE!!"

Adrien gave Nino a questioning look, and with the look Nino gave back, Adrien's question was answered.

•Narrator Cuts In Again POV•

So that's how it usually went, the four friends walked into school, Adrien stuffing his face with

croissants (obviously #croisadrien #letadrieneat sorry) and everyone being happy and well.


	2. Oiseau

Marionettes school had already started and she was only outside her bakery door! She started running towards school when she heard a brilliant scream coming from the other side of the park.

"Uuhhh, can't I just have a normal day at school?"

Moaned marionette.

"Obviously not!" Squeaked tiki

Mari ran into a random deserted street and hid from people.

"Tiki spots on!" She cried. And in a few seconds, Marionette was nowhere to be found, and standing in her place was ladybug.

•Adrien POV•

Where was she?? Class had started half an hour ago! She had never been this late before.

Suddenly, everyone's phones started buzzing, there was another akuma lose and it was trapping the town's people into bird cages!

Adrien excused himself from the classroom, (everyone was too busy on Thier phones to notice) and locked himself into the boys toilets.

"Plagg claws out!" He shouted. And within a few seconds, he was chat noir, running to go and help ladybug.

•Normal POV•

Chat found ladybug crouched down behind a chimney, obviously hiding from something.

"So my lady, what is it that were facing today?"

"This villian is harder to defeat than I thought, I know that the akuma is in his bracelet, but he has some kind of defensive force around it wich we can t touch or it will fling you in the opposite direction. I don't think your cataclysm will work as it is not a physical barrier, it's some sort of magic ring, for once I feel hopeless for once."

"Don't worry bugaboo, we'll find a way like we always do" said chat, scared that they will never be able to defeat this villian.

"What's his name anyway?" Said chat,

Curiously

"Oiseau" Replied ladybug, sighing.

Without realising, chat and ladybug embraced, both knowing each others fears, like they were connected.

They held there hug for a few minutes and then it was ladybug who broke away.

"Look we can't waste time, we have to get on track and at least try, Paris is counting on us."

"Your right m'lady, you take the lead"

The heroes bounced from house to house, until they reached where Oiseau was. When they got there he was busy stuffing Marionette and Adrien's classmates into a large bird cage.

"Oi, bird beak, come mess with me!" Shouted chat noir.

Chat swooped in and started distracting the villian so ladybug could slip, unnoticed, and help save the Persians that were trapped. Ladybug realised that she didn't have the key for all the cages.

"Chat! The cages are coated in the same force field! And I can't undo the lock! Can you get the key? It's on his belt!"

"Sure thing m'lady!" Said chat, happy that he had something to do.

Suddenly ladybug saw a flash of black leather that came flying towards her. He landed on top of ladybug and they fell to the floor exhausted.

"Sorry m'lady, the key is coated with that stuff as well"

Suddenly, a huge pair of hands scooped them up and threw the heroes into a large cage.

"Hahahaha, now you will never defeat me!" Laughed Oiseau, as the villian took his key, and locked them in.

"BREAKING NEWS: The villian Oiseau has captured Ladybug and Chat Noir! What will the Persian heroes do now?"

Ladybug watched the live report hopeless and she saw that the cameras were live recording there every move! What would happen if Paris knew that they were hopeless and out of ideas!

"Bugaboo?" Chat asked, knowing how hopeless his lady was feeling.

"I have one last idea" said ladybug, and with that, she shouted, "Lucky Charm!!"

Nothing happened.

"What, my lucky charm always worked!"

"Maybe its the force field, let me try my own power, Cataclysm!!"

Again, nothing happened.

"We're helpless and now we're going to detransform soon! Chat, what are we going to do?" Asked ladybug in desperation.

But chat wasn't listening, he was too busy shouting and cursing and throwing himself against the walls of the cage, each time, getting thrown back from the force field.

"Chat please stop, it's no use!" Wailed ladybug.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSIANS, HIDE AND KEEP SAFE, LADTBUG AND CHAT NOIR CANT SAVE US NOW, WE ARE OUR OWN SAFETY"

Ladybug started crying, "chat, they are watching us, they know we can't do anything this is the one time we will lose our fight, we aren't going to win!"

Chat walked over to ladybug but before he reached her, she detransformed.

"Chat, Ahhh dont look!!"

"M.m.marionette?" Chat looked at her, tears in his eyes and hugged her, so much so, that she was struggling to breathe.

"Chat... You.. you know me???"

"Oh I know you Princess" and with that they sat, on the floor, and cried.


End file.
